leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these Champions Would win? Part 4
It would seem that it is once again time to exchange cross words with each other as we try to find out who is the best of the best. But first things first, I must lay down my verdict for last weeks event. This fight between Malphite and Galio has given me no small amount of problems. Judging by the number of arguements on both sides, you all felt the same. But that has not stopped me before, and it has not stopped me now. The Victor of the Third champion duel is (drumbeat please)... ...Malphite, Shard of the Monolith! This was a difficult decision to make and Galio certainly has many advantages in this fight. He can fly, has magical attacks and abilities, and is likely made up of more durable material. But, in the end, he could not stand up to Malphites chief advantage. Mals massive size gives him a definate edge in terms of strength and durability, which would prevent Galio from surviving a close quarters fight. This means Galios only chance to win would be to fly outside the range of Malphites fists and bombard him with Magical projectiles, which is unfortunately not enough. Galio is not a sniper; he can by no means simply float half a mile above Malphite and bombard him until he crumbles. In addition, Galios magic lacks the raw hitting power to take down something of Malphites size quickly; he pretty much has to erode Mal to death. And while Galio is doing all this, Malphite is free to pick up boulders and masses of smaller rocks and throw them at him. While Galio would still be a hard target to hit, despite the fact that he is by no means an acrobatic flyer, The reality is that Malphite really only needs to get lucky once, wheras Galio must be consitently lucky in dodging Malphites rocks (During which time he would not be able to attack). I like Galio and it pains me to do this to him, But I cannot be a judge in good standing if I let that get into the way. Malphite won fair and square. Now that that is done with, Let me announce our next two Champions. The Backstories of our next two champions are suprisingly similar in backstory; created to assuge the crushing feelings of grief and depression of their creators, eventually entering the Fields of War as something decidedly less than human. Those that caught the hint I left yesterday have likly guessed that I am talking about Viktor, The Machine Herald and Orianna, The Lady of Clockwork. Now these two are already established rivals but, seeing as they have never fought in their respective lores, I feel this can still be an iteresting fight. Will Viktors arsonal overcome his opponent, or will Orianna be able to exploit the part of her foe that is still human. The arena this time is a multi-level zaunite factory, complete with smelters and assembly lines. As this is a zaunite facility it is far from clean; scrap metal is strewn about everywhere, the ventalation systems are barely sufficient and there is a sludge puddle or four on the ground floor. All the machines are still plugging away despite there being no one around to operate them, and the elevaters one each of the corners still operate despite their state of disrepair. Both our champions start on the ground floor. Industrial equipment blocks their line of sight on their opponents position but it will only take a few seconds for that to be undone. And for those of you who do not know, here are the rules Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Thursday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. That is everthing, now get debating! Category:Blog posts